


Coming

by Julenenka



Series: Coming [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fotel Johna bardzo ważny, Lekki Johnlock, Nowa sprawa, One Shot, Other, Rodzinka w odwiedzinach, Sherlock się nudzi, hehe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cześć :)<br/>Będzie mi bardzo miło, jak wyrazicie swoją opinię.<br/>Dziękuję!<br/>~J</p></blockquote>





	Coming

Krok, krok.

I jeszcze jeden krok.

Stukot.

Pukanie w drzwi cztery razy. Spokojne, z rytmem, bez pośpiechu.

Otworzenie nienaoliwionych drzwi.

Siedem sekund skrzypienia.

Przerwa.

Trzy sekundy skrzypienia.

Trzask.

Cisza.

Kolejny stukot obcasem o podłogę, jeden krok, drugi krok, trzeci krok…

Dwadzieścia trzy kroki w przód.

Ciche westchnienie, dwa przekleństwa rzucone w powietrze, skrzypnięcie schodka, drugiego schodka, trzeciego schodka…

Powolne ruchy nóg, delikatne kroki.

\- Sherlock! - usłyszał damski głos.

Westchnął. Czasami miał dosyć ludzi i to była jedna z tych sytuacji.

Był znudzony. Do cholery, nie miał żadnej sprawy – wszystkie, jakie dotąd dostał, były nudne i jeszcze raz nudne, proste do rozwiązania, idealne dla Andersona.

POTRZEBOWAŁ SPRAWY.

ALE TAKIEJ _PRAWDZIWEJ_ SPRAWY.

\- Sherlock! - ponownie zawołał go damski głos. - Cholera, Sherlock, czy mógłbyś…

W drzwiach stanęła młoda, dosyć wysoka kobieta z burzą loków na głowie i tak ciemnymi oczami, że zdawało się, że nie miały dna. Miała na sobie rozpięty, bordowy płaszcz, białą koszulę, ciemne spodnie i botki. W ręku trzymała siatkę.

Spojrzała na mężczyznę w fotelu. Holmes miał na sobie garnitur i jeden ze swoich ulubionych szlafroków. Spojrzał na nią z krytyką, ale jego twarz nie wyrażała ani jednej emocji.

\- Cześć? - dziewczyna skrzywiła się, słysząc niepewność w swoim głosie. Nienawidziła być niepewna, ale on zawsze to jej robił.

Zawsze przy nim była tak niepewna, tak nieśmiała, że miała ochotę walnąć się (lub go) w głowę i wykrzyczeć mu, żeby przestał, przestał robić z nią te okropne rzeczy.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok i zagapił się w sufit. Zamachnął się nogami.

\- Lizzie, możesz to zostawić w kuchni, nie ma za co.

Brunetka otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Słuchaj, skąd…

\- Wiem, co masz w siatce – przerwał jej, nawet nie zaszczycając ją spojrzeniem.

\- Przestań.

\- Dlaczego mam przestać?

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której słychać było tylko głośne oddechy brunetki. W końcu przewróciła oczami i do niego podeszła.

\- Nie potrafisz się zamknąć, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział jej.

Poszła do kuchni, postawiła siatkę na blacie, wstawiła wodę w czajniku i ponownie weszła do salonu, aby usiąść na fotelu, który należał do Johna.

\- Nie tu – syknął.

\- Czemu nie tu?

\- Ponieważ ten fotel należy do Johna – wycedził z jak największą złością, jakby wytykał jej najgorsze rzeczy, jakie w swym życiu dotąd zrobiła.

Lizzie wzruszyła ramionami i, nie przejmując się Holmesem, usiadła naprzeciw niego, na fotelu Johna.

NA FOTELU JOHNA.

\- Czasami się zastanawiam, jakim sposobem MY jesteśmy spokrewnieni, Lizzie– rzucił niedbale, ale z nutką goryczy.

\- Nie lubię, jak mnie tak nazywasz.

\- NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO.

Młoda kobieta westchnęła.

\- Ach, już wiem, dlaczego John mnie ostrzegał – spojrzała na niego z czułością. - _Nudzisz się…_

W jednej chwili Sherlock gwałtownie wstał ze swojego fotela, podszedł do swojej czaszki i wyjął z niej paczkę papierosów. Wyjął jednego, resztę schował na miejsce, po czym wziął do ręki zapalniczkę ze swojego szlafroka i zapalił. Zaciągnął się dymem i, wydawało się, że wreszcie odetchnął głęboko.

\- Nie byłaś wczoraj u matki, biegasz dzisiaj za jakimiś rzeczami, jesteś ubrana elegancko, stawiam, że byłaś w pracy, widziałaś się z Lestrade'm, powiedział Ci o nowej, ale jakże nudnej sprawie, przyjechałaś tu z jego pakunkiem, postawiłaś go w kuchni, a teraz SIEDZISZ NA KANAPIE JOHNA I MNIE WKURZASZ.

\- Aha! Przyznałeś się! - wykrzyknęła uradowana. - Czyli jednak się NUDZISZ.

Sherlock wypuścił dym z ust, prowokacyjnie, i skrzywił się.

\- Ja wiem, że czasem mnie nie uznajesz, bo jestem tylko córką Twojej kuzynki – zaczęła. - I dziękuję Ci bardzo, bo załatwiłeś mi robotę u Lestrade'a, więc…

Jedno spojrzenie mężczyzny i w jednej chwili zarumieniła się, i ściszyła głos.

\- Jest sprawa.

Holmes w duchu ucieszył się, ale fizycznie dalej tkwił jak skała przed brunetką, z obojętnością na twarzy.

\- Więc?

\- Trzy ulice stąd było morderstwo. Dosyć brutalne, ale bardzo tajemnicze. Ofiara leżała na podłodze, z ranami kutymi w klatce piersiowej. Wszystkie okna i drzwi były pozamykane. Jak na razie uciszyliśmy fotoreporterów i plotkarzy, nikt nie wie, co się stało, jak to się stało. A my? My ledwo dajemy sobie radę, chociaż próbujemy wszystkiego – uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała prosząco na kuzyna swojej matki.

Mężczyzna zaciągnął się papierosem i po raz kolejny wypuścił dym przez usta.

\- Niech Was szlag trafi – wyszeptał. - Nie mam zamiaru rozwiązywania Waszych problemów, a ponieważ jesteście tak tępi, Lizzie, radźcie sobie sami.

Lizzie wstała, podeszła do drzwi, już bez uśmiechu.

\- Mam na imię ELIZABETH, DO CHOLERY! - krzyknęła i trzasnęła drzwiami, hałaśliwie zbiegając po schodach.

Sherlock spoglądnął na siatkę pozostawioną w kuchni, ponownie zaciągnął się i zgasił papierosa.

Tym razem podszedł do wieszaka, powiesił na nim szlafrok, wziął płaszcz, otworzył drzwi i zatrzasnął je. Zbiegł na dół, gdzie czekała na niego niezadowolona pani Hudson.

\- Dobry Boże, nie można spokojniej? - zapytała z wyrzutem w głosie. - Co się tam do diaska działo?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tylko rodzinne spotkanie. I jedna mała sprawa do rozwiązania.

Uśmiechnął się do kobiety i podszedł do drzwi, i popchnął je.

Czas nudy minął.

Nadszedł czas Sherlocka.

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć :)  
> Będzie mi bardzo miło, jak wyrazicie swoją opinię.  
> Dziękuję!  
> ~J


End file.
